


Провидец и провидение

by Arno Violet (ultraviolet_vii), WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Kid Fic, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolet_vii/pseuds/Arno%20Violet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: У древнего магического рода фон Бейст были свои семейные обычаи
Series: WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Провидец и провидение

**Author's Note:**

> AU, навеяно теориями на тему семьи Геллерта  
> Бета - [Bry_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_S/profile)

Путешествие до Швейцарии порядком потрепало нервы. Трудно поверить, но почти все это было проделано напрасно — в деревне Гриндельвальд никто не знал о том, куда делась Генриетта Гриндельвальд, мать Геллерта. Селяне только разводили руками на все расспросы. Сам же он думал, что вернувшись туда, где начала рушится его жизнь, он сможет все изменить: отыщет мать, спрячется у нее, а затем начнет новую жизнь. Но этим планам не суждено было сбыться. Теперь ему некуда идти, у него ничего не осталось. Возвращаться к родственникам не имело смысла — после побега из больницы Кельна они бы точно посадили Геллерта под замок. По спине побежал холодок от воспоминания о комнате, где за стеклянными дверцами надежно защищенных магией шкафов притаились хрустальные шары, призванные ловить каждый вздох и мысль провидца. Начал накрапывать мелкий холодный дождь, но Геллерт так и стоял, словно завороженный, глядя на двухэтажное шале, почти скрытое разросшейся сочной зеленью благоухающего сада. Подозревает ли семья, которая теперь живет в этом доме, какая трагедия развернулась здесь?

В воображении Геллерта эта история всегда была похожа на сказку, только вместо сказочных существ, битв со злыми волшебниками, рыцарей и спасенных принцесс, главными героями в ней были его родители. Все началось в тот момент, когда познавший вкус свободы австрийский дворянин Фредерик фон Бейст решил сбежать из угрюмого родового замка, возвышающегося на вершине скалы, в соседнюю Швейцарию. Его путь пролегал через цветущие луга, бескрайние поля и густые леса к деревне Гриндельвальд, приютившейся у подножья горы Эйгер. 

Обычно Фредерик из безопасности не засиживался подолгу на одном месте, но в тот год выдалось чудесное лето, поэтому он решил сделать исключение из своего правила и задержаться здесь на неделю. Однако все планы полетели к троллям, когда в одном из уличных кафе магического квартала прекрасная белокурая поселянка подала ему порцию яблочных оладий с ванильным соусом. Впервые в жизни Фредерик почувствовал, что не может сказать ни слова: его настолько поразила красота девушки, что в тот же день он решил остаться в деревне, чтобы добиться ее руки и сердца.

Девушка, которую звали Генриетта Гриндельвальд, хоть и была не из аристократической семьи, обладала достоинством истинной дворянки. Фредерику пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы добиться внимания Гретты. И вот год спустя он сделал ей предложение. Свадьба Генриетты и Фредерика оказалась на удивление скромной — на ней не было никого, кроме мэра и самих молодоженов. Родители невесты уже давно покоились с миром на местном кладбище, а жених предпочел отказаться от своего дворянского титула, взяв фамилию жены, в точности повторяющую имя деревни.

Дела шли хорошо, и пара открыла небольшой магазинчик, где можно было купить любые мелочи, необходимые в волшебном хозяйстве. Местные жители любили Гриндельвальдов за доброту, отзывчивость и щедрость. Через год семья стала еще крепче — на свет появился малыш, которого назвали Геллертом, мальчик был практически полной копией своего отца — тот же гибкий ум, своенравный характер и черты лица — разве что волосы были золотистого цвета, как и у матери. Но их счастью не было суждено длиться долго: когда Геллерту исполнилось четыре года, его отец скончался от неизвестной болезни, оставив в напоминание о себе лишь портрет над каминной полкой, да целый ворох тайн.

Гретта была безутешна из-за потери мужа, поэтому полностью погрузилась в дела магазина и воспитание сына. Маленький Геллерт помогал ей, чем мог. Однажды он сидел за прилавком возле матери, наблюдая за их кошкой Фелики, которая решила запрыгнуть ему на колени. Но стоило дотронуться до нее, как у Геллерта закружилась голова, а в глазах потемнело. Словно нанесенная уверенной рукой невидимого художника, мазок за мазком, постепенно перед внутренним взором появилась картина: вот Фелики петляет между стеллажами, а потом запрыгивает на прилавок, но теряет равновесие, задевает лапой мамину любимую вазу, и та с грохотом падает на пол. 

Хоть видение длилось всего несколько мгновений, Геллерт подумал, что все это случилось наяву. 

— Мамочка, прости, — он дернул Гретту за рукав и посмотрел на нее полными слез глазами.

— За что, дорогой? — удивилась она.

— За вазу. Это ведь был подарок от папы, но Фелики... я хотел только погладить ее.

— Но дорогой, — Гретта погладила его по щеке, — ты ошибаешься. Смотри, ваза цела, с ней ничего не случилось. Не стоит расстраиваться понапрасну.

В этот момент раздался звон бьющейся посуды и испуганное кошачье мяуканье, от которых Геллерт заплакал еще сильнее.

— Дорогой, все хорошо, — утешала его Гретта, — вазу можно склеить из осколков при помощи магии... 

Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но вдруг с ужасом взглянула на осколки.

— Как ты узнал о вазе? — спросила она.

— Я увидел, — всхлипнул Геллерт, — наверное, Фелики показала мне, что собирается сделать.

— Послушай, дорогой, — Гретта положила руки ему на плечи — никому не говори об этом. Пусть это останется только нашим с тобой секретом.

Геллерт медленно кивнул, вытирая слезы краем рукава.

— Потерпи немного, скоро я увезу тебя отсюда. Мы уедем очень далеко и нас никто не сможет найти.

— Мамочка, я не хочу уезжать.

— Так надо, дорогой. Ты все поймешь, когда станешь старше.

Гретта улыбнулась сыну, но в последующие дни все ее движения сделались нервными, будто она чего-то боялась. Геллерт, как и обещал, никому не рассказывал о своих видениях, нахлынувших на него огромной волной. Говорить об этом он остерегался, не желая беспокоить мать, и без того погрязшую в заботах о будущем переезде.

В тот день, когда они собирались покинуть деревню, Геллерт проснулся от сильного шума и громких голосов. Притаившись на верхней площадке лестницы, он увидел, что его мать спорит с каким-то человеком, отдаленно напоминавшим его отца: крепко сложенного, с такими же каштановыми кудрями, но с более резкими чертами лица и сурово сдвинутыми густыми бровями, придававшими лицу незнакомца осуждающее выражение.

— Натаниэль, — воскликнула Гретта, — будьте благоразумны! Фредо поддерживал связь только с вами, проявите уважение к памяти о нем, не обрекайте его единственного сына на такие муки!

— Гретта, — холодно ответил тот, кого мама назвала Натаниэлем, — такова воля судьбы. Вам известна легенда о происхождении нашего рода? Наверняка брат рассказывал вам о Бейсте, который осмелился заключить сделку с самой Смертью. Она одарила одного из его сыновей меткой провидца, и теперь, покуда в нашей семье есть люди с таким даром, род будет продолжаться.

— Я рада за вас, но Геллерт еще слишком мал, чтобы говорить о каком-то непонятном долге перед семьей, к которой он даже не принадлежит. Не смейте втягивать моего сына во все это! Я будто не знаю, что ему суждено провести жизнь в башне вашего замка, мучаясь от видений во благо вашей семьи. Нет, я не желаю своему сыну такого будущего. Если у вас есть сердце, то и вы не пойдете на такое!

— Я любил брата не меньше, чем вы, поэтому обещаю заботиться о вашем сыне. Он получит лучшее образование, достойное дворянина и волшебника, что же касается его судьбы, даю вам слово, я постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы смягчить эту участь...

— Нет!

Гретта взмахнула палочкой, но Натаниэль успел произнести заклинание раньше, обездвижив ее, а затем уверенным шагом поднялся по лестнице на круглую площадку, откуда наблюдал за происходящим Геллерт.

— Не стоит меня бояться, — он протянул Геллерту руку, — я не желаю тебе зла. Позволь представиться: меня зовут Натаниэль фон Бейст, но, поскольку мы с тобой родственники, можешь звать меня дядюшка Нат.

— Я... меня зовут... — Геллерт так испугался, что заплакал и не смог сказать ни слова.

— Не страшно, тебя ведь зовут Геллерт?

Геллерт всхлипнул и кивнул, стараясь не глядеть на этого страшного человека, назвавшегося его дядей.

— Я знаю, что ты можешь видеть будущее, это правда?

Памятуя слова матери, Геллерт замотал головой.

— Ну, — дядя похлопал его по плечу, — мне-то можешь не врать, я знаю про тебя все. Как часто ты это видишь?

— Каждый день. Я не знаю, как это работает, — Геллерт потер глаза, чтобы воспоминания о видениях отступили. — Это страшные картинки, я больше не хочу их видеть. Они меня пугают.

Дядя взял его на руки и потрепал по голове своей огромной ручищей.

— Вот потому тебе и нужно пойти со мной, я лучше всех знаю, как тебе может быть страшно. Я помогу.

— А как же мама? Она тоже пойдет с нами? — испуганно спросил Геллерт.

— Нет, прости, я не могу взять ее с нами. Гретта, — обратился он к матери, — ради Фредо обещаю заботиться о нем, как о собственном сыне.

Гретта молчала, глядя на него с ужасающей яростью. Если бы взглядом можно было воспламенять, то голова Натаниэля загорелась бы.

— Мама! — последнее, что успел произнести Геллерт, прежде чем дядя аппарировал вместе с ним.

С того дня прошло ровно двенадцать лет. Геллерт стоял под усилившимся дождем и не мог понять, кто он — пророк, которому суждено всю жизнь провести в высокой башне замка фон Бейстов, или же хозяин собственной судьбы? Если бы тогда ему удалось использовать свой дар для того, чтобы изменить будущее и спасти себя и маму... но сейчас он стал сильнее и идти против слепого требования ненавистной ему семьи легче, как и изменить свое собственное будущее. От размышлений Геллерта отвлекло то, что кто-то раскинул над ним сотворенный магией зонт.

— О чем я тебе говорил, парень, — сказал суровый голос дяди Ната, — если хочешь бежать — беги, но будь непредсказуем. Тогда тебя точно не смогут найти.

— Я не пытался бежать, — обиженно проговорил Геллерт.

— Тогда как можно назвать твой поступок? Ты ведь хотел найти мать?

— Какая теперь разница. Никто не знает, где она. Откуда мне знать, может твои люди убили ее, но ты был так великодушен, что решил скрыть это от меня!

Геллерт резко обернулся к дяде, гневно сверля его взглядом.

— Послушай, парень. В память о твоем отце я пытался растить тебя, как собственного сына и делал тебе такие поблажки, которых до меня никто не давал волшебникам с меткой оракула. Думаешь, я хотел бы чем-то заслужить твою ненависть? Никто и пальцем не тронул твою мать. Я хотел проследить за ней, чтобы она не приняла необдуманных решений, но с того дня она словно в воду канула — мы искали по всей Европе и не нашли ни единого следа.

Геллерт недовольно поджал губы: причин не верить словам дяди у него не было, к тому же из всей проклятой семьи фон Бейстов только он хорошо относился к собственному племяннику, умудряясь терпеть все его бунтарские выходки.

— Слушай меня внимательно, Геллерт. Я бы с радостью отпустил тебя на все четыре стороны, но я связан долгом перед семьей, частью которой ты тоже являешься. Ты очень важен для нас, но я понимаю, как тяжело обладать даром прорицания, поэтому мы поступим вот как: в Англии живет моя тетушка. Она овдовела много лет назад и теперь ей очень одиноко, уверен, присмотр за тобой отлично впишется в ее будни.

От накатившей усталости у Геллерта начала кружиться голова, и слова дяди остались для него не совсем понятны.

— Зачем ты хочешь отправить меня в Англию? — спросил он. — Будто там мне будет спокойнее.

— Ты еще не понял? Я хочу тебя спрятать, но давай заключим сделку. Ты будешь сидеть там тише воды и ниже травы, иначе я точно закрою тебя в башне. Ты согласен на такие условия?

Дядя улыбнулся, в тот момент он напоминал лиса из детской сказки, который пытается обмануть наивных крольчат. Но выбора у Геллерта не было — возвращаться в фамильный замок фон Бейстов он не собирался даже под угрозой смерти.

— По рукам, — ответил Геллерт, встав рядом с дядей, — куда, говоришь мы отправимся?

— В Дорсет. Поверь мне, это удивительное место.


End file.
